Team SLVR Redux
by BloodyCow
Summary: A new legend will arise from the depths of myths foretold, bringing promise of a future unsure. Betrayal of light and Indulgence of darkness, the truth will be told of a story long forgotten. The pieces are placed on the board, who will make the first move? Light or Darkness? {OC-centric story}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is BloodyCow. And welcome to my fic!**

**This is a rewrite of my previous fic called Team SLVR that was last updated at Jan 27, 2018. **

**I didn't really think that it'd take me more than a year to bring this bad boy up, sorry about that. **

**Anyway, I hope all of you will get to enjoy this.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

**FEBRUARY 16, 2019**

* * *

Adorned in an ashen shirt with a black jacket over it, a young man with black fitted pants leant on the railings at the bow of a passenger ferry, staring off into the distance without a care in the world. The sun was at least halfway to its peak. The occasional blows of the horn could be heard from the bow of the ship—as if it would bother him. His ears were covered with the muffs of his headphones, blaring with music.

His eyes were closed as he followed through with the rhythm of the music. Unkempt black hair dancing with the gentle breeze that wafted through the deck. Despite being almost midday and post-summer, it wasn't hot or warm than it should be.

The smell of the cool ocean permeated through his nose and he loved the smell of it. The ocean reminded him of his sister—always energetic and moving from one place to another. Most of all, the gentle smile she always keeps on her face, much like how the ocean was as gentle as it comes. But where there is a time where the ocean rages, she too rages like one—and it was a nightmare whenever that happens.

He stood idly by the crowd, staring at seagulls that flew over the boat and the horizon—all the while, listening to his tunes. That was until someone bumped him on the shoulders—or rather punched him, if only lightly, on his shoulders.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for?" It was the most dependable leader of the year. He rolled his eyes as he let slip the headphones from his ears to his neck. Leona Solaris stared at him quizzically with vibrant auburn eyes before shrugging, with her beautiful orange mane bouncing over her shoulder pauldrons.

Other people passed by, sparing Leona a glance or two. He couldn't help but chuckle. There was no mistaking it though and he couldn't blame them; Leona was, after all, a stunning girl—so it was not her fault if they bump into someone else. Under those pauldrons, chest plate, vambracers and gauntlets, a tanned dress shirt was tucked into a white and orange checkered skirt. White knee socks reached up to her thighs. Steel plated boots clattered on the iron works of the ship, as opposed to the leathered-combat boots that he was wearing.

"It's nothing, really. I was just wondering why Ozpin sent us out into a mission just before the start of the semester. Though, I doubt it has anything to do with the auditorium last semester, right?" He asked, as he turned to the orange knight. "Do you think he's doing this just to spite us?"

The girl young her head, "No, I don't think so." She yawned a little before recovering quickly. "If he was, Ozpin would've sent us on a more difficult mission. The last one was a breeze . . ." She yawned again but tried to disguise it as a breath. Leona was definitely tired from the looks of it.

"You look tired . . ." He tried.

"I'm not—I'm fin—!" She tried to stifle it again but despite her efforts, it gone through.

"No, you're not. I knew you shouldn't have taken that extra night watch." He said. "I'm not gonna say I told you so . . ." The pointed glare that she gave him was enough to make a grown man shrivel up in fear.

"Gray," She started, "I told you, it is _fine_. You don't need to do anything about it."

"You're probably even too weak to even fight off against me or our teammates for that matter." Leona was about to argue but he raised his hand to stop her, "How 'bout this? After you take your rest back in our dorm room, I'll join you in with reporting to Ozpin. Sounds good?" Leona thought about it for a second before nodding along with his plan.

"Fine, I'll do it—but only because you asked me to, Gray . . ."

"Great, I wouldn't be much of a partner if I let you implode now, would I?" He smirked at her to which she returned it.

"And I wouldn't be much of a leader if I took all of our tasks for myself. Besides, it's high time that we finally get show off to our unsuspecting and upcoming juniors for this year." She said while stretching her arms skywards. "It wouldn't bode well for the both of us if we were not in tip-top shape."

Gray huffed and continued to lean against the metal railings. "Yeah, but we can probably try to tone it down a bit. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last term." He sighed, "I know you guys were pretty excitable last time, but this doesn't have to be like last time."

Their first year together was a disaster. Sure, he might've contributed to that chaos by choosing to be impertinent till the end of the year—or rather, would have been if the team didn't manage to open him up to them.

How the heck did they survive classes again?

The raised brow had a condescending edge to it, "Sure, be like that. As far as I can recall, it was _you_ who was being a pain in the ass." She said, planting her fists at her hips.

"Touché." He said, "But I seem to recall as well that it took you guys more time to at least make Maive speak more than three or four words. Me? You guys just mentioned you wanted to get to know me and there, you have it . . ." It wasn't really what happened to the team but it was more along the lines of what he said.

"That's putting it lightly. Though, you were the deciding factor as to why Maive decided to open up to us, right? But yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night . . ." She revealed to him her smug smile. But it vanished when Gray grunted in response. "But seriously, Ozpin said that the new students are gonna be an interesting lot this year."

"Well, it was Ozpin that said that, we won't know for sure that it'll be as interesting as he says. I mean, this is Ozpin we're talking about. Interesting for him would be opening up a coffee shop in the middle of the courtyard and trying to piss off more than half the school population. " He deadpanned.

Leona chuckled, "Well, yeah, sure, you got a point there . . . but still—!"

"Plus, I'd probably be overshadowed by you and our teammates." Gray said, "Did you know that Iris put up posters of us with ridiculous definitions? She even had Maive help her with it . . ." Leona groaned and leaned closer to the railings.

"'A princess knight of unparalled skills from a distant land, a fox Faunus with more than enough intellect to overthrow a kingdom, a swordsman of unknown origin with skills that grows beyond the comprehension of a professional huntsman and a mysterious archer of many talents' was what it said, right?" She said, "Even though Mistral is not that far to Vale compared to the other kingdoms . . ."

"She's getting ahead of herself with those things."

"Hmph, it's Iris we're talking about, it's a given." The horns of the ferry shot again. When they looked ahead, the Vale docks were already in sight. "Better get to the others, we're almost there." She said, making Gray nod. The both of them headed to their lodgings in the ferry down in the middle section of the ship. It was at least worth two days of travelling by boat from Vale to another settlement located at an island far off into the sea and another two days going back.

They arrived shortly to the entrance of their cabin, "You think they're okay?" He asked.

"They'll be fine!" She said, assuring him. But he didn't feel assured at all.

"Last time we took a boat, Iris nearly emptied her stomach on our luggage." Gray muttered to himself as he shook his head and opened the door. When they got in, they didn't know why they weren't shocked at all. "See? I'm not gonna say 'I told you so' because that'd be just rude." He managed to let out.

"Uh . . ." A blue-cropped-haired girl was bowled over a trash bin. She wore a short blue and black hoodie that extended up to her waist and a dark-blue short tube that exposed her abdomen. The black pants that she wore were too short even by perverted standards. Lastly, riding boots and knee socks with her right—black and left—blue. What stood out from her, however, was the blue fox tail that she had, which was limp on her backside.

She was the more positive and outgoing girl in the team . . . even if that wasn't so evident right now. She might be a genius but that didn't mean every geniuses have to be immune to seasickness.

"Um, Iris is having a hard time. It would be best if we leave her be for now . . ." Another girl was seated on a bed near the girl over the trash bin. "I moved the luggage over there to provide some space for Iris, and in case, she decides to flood the luggage in vomit." She spoke again in a neutral tone.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver, Maive." The girl with long straight purple hair nodded and turned her attention back to the book at her hands. She has a violet sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a black skirt. Leathered knee-high boots were adorned with silver trinkets.

Maive was the aloof and cool girl in the whole year—or that's what people from an outside perspective would perceive her as. But in truth, she's nothing like that. She's clumsy and an airhead, who likes to read books in her free time.

Other people would probably never notice the difference but just by looking at her, Gray could already spot the differences. A lock of her hair dangling in-between her eyes had a hairclip that was loosely attached to it. Her skirt was wrinkled and a mess. Even the book in her hands was something about common sense. But that doesn't mean she isn't intelligent—Maive's probably the one of the top students in terms of theory, coming on second place just behind Iris. And coming far in third was Leona. But Gray was mostly placed in the average part.

Leona moved closer to Iris but not too close, in fear that vomit will get to her shoes. "We need to prepare to leave. The docks are near and Ozpin will want that report as soon as we land." He said to the group.

"Y-yeah . . ." Iris said, "There's at least 15 minutes left before docking. We should—!" She vomited again into the bin. The team only found out that Iris had sea sickness when she boarded one ship, to their—and even Iris'—surprise. The only reason why they used the ferry was because all bullheads that Beacon used were under maintenance for at least a week for the upcoming term. That meant using the ferry to and fro.

Leona's hand landed on Maive's knee, making the violet-themed girl to look at their leader, "We'll prepare our bags and Iris', while Gray takes care of transportation. The Beacon bullheads going to Vale should still be operational."

Gray nodded, "I think I can manage that. Though, Leona needs a rest after everything that had happened." Maive looked at her leader and probably noticed the bags under her eyes. She turned back to him and nodded.

"I know that." Leona said.

"I will watch over them." Maive countered.

"That would be for the best. I'll be back before the ferry docks but you can find me at the deck if there're any problems." Leona stared at Maive and looked back to Gray to tell him off that she can look after herself, but he was already out the door before she could. It was a good thing too, since Gray couldn't hide the smirk that he had.

On the deck, he pulled out his scroll and sent a quick message to the Beacon staff for transportation to be directed to the Vale docks. After he was done, he stayed there, leaning on the railings once again.

For some reason, he wanted to be alone for a while. Being the only male member of the team was really getting to him—too much oestrogen in one place. But the guys back in Beacon were merely sending him jealous looks from his predicament.

'_Too bad though. They'll understand soon enough just how terrifying these girls are_.' He thought, '_On that note, a little me time wouldn't hurt._' His mind wandered again, idly thinking of different things at the same time. Multitasking as he would like to phrase. But a specific thought flashed by.

'_W__e're finally second years and with a new batch of huntsmen and huntresses-in-training, I'm starting to think that the new school year would be anything but peaceful. I think it'll be better if it was boring. Boring is good. Boring means there's nothing to worry about, except some homework and combat class and it also means no one will be dying anytime soon_.'

The captain of the ship began to give orders at the men on the deck. The passengers were ready to disembark with a few staying behind as they try to pack their things. He just hoped that his teammates were prepared as well, knowing them, they'd probably struggle for a bit.

After briskly walking past other passengers, he made to walk back to their cabin when he saw his team walk out with their bags in tow. He'll have to apologize for not being there sooner.

Leona was carrying one of his teammates, with an arm slung over Leona's shoulder. The other one hang back like she expected to be vomited on by the girl that was being carried. Iris had a pale expression on her face and a hand covering her mouth if ever vomit was threatening to rise up to her throat.

Her short hair stuck to her face like glue. Her sweaty gloved hands held onto Leona's shoulders with a vice grip. Every unexpected movement from Leona did that.

Gray ignored the fact that Leona was giving him a pleading look and how her face seemed to wince every time the girl beside her would strengthen her grip. What does she think he'll do? He does not want to go in that area. He'd rather fight Grimm than have vomit all over him. Maive also had the same idea as him.

She was pinching her nose while her other hand was holding one of her bags. Her face seemingly drawing up a neutral expression. Nonetheless, he approached them and held open his hands.

Maive gave him his weapon—an odachi with an ornamented black scabbard called Rosaletta—and his bags. But he didn't stop there. He carried their bags, including Maive's for them. Leona gave a silent thanks for the gesture and continued to carry Iris around.

"D-don't worry about me, Leona . . . I . . . I'll be fine." Her voice was shaky and there was no trace of the energetic girl within her.

"I'd rather you not vomiting at any civilians and stay where you are." Iris merely whined about it but tried not to struggle too much, "Maive, lead the way."

"Towards the nearest Valean airstrip, we go." And they all walked off towards the Vale.

**. . .**

A sword parried a strike, letting it skid pass the length of the blade and into the ground.

The wielder grunted in exhaustion and pain as a knee went deep into his gut. His feet were lifted off the ground as a result of the force of the blow. He was sent flying a few feet from his previous position and fell face-first to the ground.

He rolled away as a blade was buried into the ground for a few inches. "Good!" The owner of the other sword shouted. Before long, the two combatants were in a flurry of sword strikes that the both of them blocked or parried.

In a minute or two, both swords were in a deadlock.

"You're getting good, Jaune!" Jeremiah Arc, the patriarch of the Arc family, said. He was a muscular and tall man that towered over six feet and three inches tall with blonde hair and sapphire-like eyes. Despite being over forty, he still retained to look a lot like his twenty-year-old self. He pushed him back before disengaging and ending the battle prematurely. "Keep this up and you'll be ready in no time at all." The man said as he sheathed his blade by his hip.

"I know that. I've been training for more than three years for this, dad." Jaune Arc—the only son of Jeremiah—said, sheathing his blade and sitting down on the grass. He was much like his father, but leaner and scragglier than him. "I had a lot of catching up to do since I never did ask for training before. But with everything that I am now, I think I'll be okay . . ."

There was uncertainty in his voice, but Jeremiah couldn't voice out and say to his son that he was fine. Contrary to what Jeremiah was doing now, he couldn't proudly say that the results of his son's training were in contribution of his own since it really wasn't.

The first person that Jaune had ever received training wasn't from a family member but from a friend. He taught him proper forms and footwork, downright to the conditioning of his body. Jaune's style was completely different from his and all he ever done for the training was as a sparring partner. Of course, he'd give Jaune tips on how to better his footwork and anything regarding combat. At least, his friend left something out for the father to impart something from his own to his son.

In truth, he really wasn't against training Jaune but the way the boy acted from birth was worrying. He saw himself as a hero of the populace whenever he played with his sisters. A naïve view of heroism where the hero would slay the bad guy, save the kingdom and be praised by the people. Jeremiah saw that as something of a warning, that Jaune would more than likely risk his own life to protect those that are in need.

In a world like theirs, it would be viewed upon as a heroic act and Jaune would definitely receive the praise that he'd always wanted. But what would that mean for his friends and family? The years' worth of teaching him to become what he was now? That's why he didn't train him.

Jeremiah saw so much of himself in his boy that it was almost ghastly. He knew that was what Jaune would do. But now, he can't do anything but continue what was started and make sure that Jaune was prepared enough for Beacon.

"You're doing a good job is what it looks like to me, Jaune. He would be proud." Upon hearing him mention his mentor, Jaune's shoulders slumped. "Hey, what's wrong?" His hand landed on his son's shoulders.

"It's just . . ." It was the first time in a while that he saw Jaune's face contort in frustration. "It's just that . . . I can't help but feel like I'm comparing myself to him. I know, he knows and even _you_ know the difference between the two of us, even if you haven't seen him fight yet."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Jeremiah couldn't help but laugh. "You're measuring yourself against one of the few that can survive the wilds of the Badlands and come out unscathed. I think it's safe to say that that's a ridiculous notion." He couldn't help but smile when Jaune could only huff and cross his arms. Jaune was acting more of a child as the days go by. "But I can't blame you that he's the only one you have to measure yourself with. The only other person is me; since I'm still on active duty, while your mother is already retired. Don't beat yourself up because of this."

"Alright, alright, fine." He sighed. "But do you really think that he's going to be in Beacon?" Jaune's blue orbs danced with hope as he looked at Jeremiah. And to think that the kid used to look up to him, now it was someone else and much younger too.

"I know so. Ozpin told me. And you know how I've got some connection with that rightful bastard." They shared a laugh. In the past, Jeremiah would've had it hard to just laugh and joke with Jaune. But it seems that those days were over and something in the horizon was taking shape for the both of them. _'I guess I've gotta thank him for this chance to reconcile with my son.'_ In some way, the man who trained Jaune manage to worm into their hearts. Now, if only he could do something about his sister though . . .

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Isabella Arc shouted by the kitchen window.

"Be right there, honey!" Jeremiah shouted back. "There's only three days left before the new term starts in Beacon. You need to be in tip-top shape if you really want to get in there. You didn't go to prep school so other people would definitely be better than you are. Three years isn't enough to make you catch up to them . . ." He grinned when he saw Jaune's face turning serious—blue eyes sharpened, mouth set on a thin line.

"I know, and I want to get stronger—strong enough to go head-to-head with anyone there." Jeremiah couldn't be much prouder.

**. . .**

Iris Rackler breathed in relief as they landed on Beacon grounds. The ride back to Vale was tortuous at worst and uncomfortable at best. It came as a shock —not only to the team but also to her. Who knew that she'd be _that_ affected by seasickness?

"SLVR is back, baby!" Iris shouted with her arms extended sideward. "I can finally do my work on the ideas that plagued my mind during that mission! C'mon, Maive, let's get to it!" She squealed and could no longer contain her excitement. If there was one thing that Iris loved more than her friends, it was inventing new tech that she can use in combat. And her partner would follow around her just like what any big sister would.

Though, there were times that her ideas weren't combat-oriented but more for domestic uses; such as, the walking fridge or the AI that she made in her personal computer.

"Iris," Her leader stated, with a tired sigh, "as much as I would love to just relax in our room and do nothing for the day, I was hoping that you'd at least help us with our luggage."

Iris tilted her head. "I thought Gray has that covered?"

"I would be if I wasn't going to accompany Leona to Ozpin's office. She's gonna need more than one mouth to retell the details on what happened in our mission. That and Leona's practically gonna collapse if she spent more energy." Gray—the only male member of the team—said. "And I'm gonna need all the mental strength that I have when dealing with Ozpin." He sighed, as if going to the headmaster was a pain. Well, in truth, it was. Iris shrugged not at all caring if she was carrying half the burden of the team.

After lifting her part and Gray's his, they walked down the ramp of the bullhead and made their way through Beacon's courtyard. Students were milling about and minding their own business. That was until they saw them. Iris couldn't really understand why they'd stare at their team as if they were some top dogs.

But in a sense, they were. To her belief, team SLVR—the most awesome team in all of Beacon—was unstoppable and undefeated. None of them, no one in their team has ever lost a match from the start of the year. Even if the team was a little rocky from the start; being only her and Leona to actually put effort in building up the team.

Gray, however, said that they weren't really the best of the best. He was humble like that, even if he was the only one who kept holding back on his opponents. Leona and Gray were walking ahead for a few feet while she and Maive were just behind them.

"Hey, Maive." The silent member of their team tilted her head in response. It was cute. "You think that we can invite CFVY with our little experiment? I've been dying to test my ideas out!"

"I don't think Coco and Velvet would appreciate being experimented on . . ." She said.

"Of course, they're not gonna be a part of that . . . I'll ask Fox and Yatsu for that." The grin she sent Maive's way was nothing short of a cheeky one. She was glad when Maive smile one on her own. "Then, it's official. We'll ask Coco later. Oh, I can't wait!"

The trip to their dorm was spent in a comfortable silence with Iris and Maive bringing up the rear. Upon entering, however, they were met with one complication. "Hey, guys. How was the mission?" Coco's face was met with a heavy luggage as Iris threw whatever she was holding in her left hand. The force nearly sent her barrelling to the other side of the room. "Ow, that hurt." Coco pouted, but never did one of them dare say it was cute in any way. They'd never live it down. "That was some greeting. I was only here to welcome you back. Now, it looks my efforts were unappreciated."

All of team SLVR sighed, putting down their bags near their respective beds. "How did you even get in here?" Coco Adel—the leader of team CFVY—raised a brow.

"Oh, that? I just asked Miss Goodwitch if I can get in your room since I've seem to have _forgotten_ my books here." All four members of team SLVR stared at her. "What? It's really the only thing I can come up with!"

"Or you could've just asked Velvet to open the door for you." Gray said, with an unimpressed look. "I gave her the code needed for our room, since she tends to leave things behind most of the time whenever you guys are visiting."

"When did Bun-bun ever get VIP access to this room?" She asked.

"Because she is more trustworthy than you are, Coco." This time it was Leona to throw the jab at Coco. It was slightly amusing to see the varying reactions the coffee-themed girl would have with the unexpected jabs towards her.

"C'mon, guys. You don't mean that, right?" Coco turned towards the last bastion she could find in Maive. But her partner was never one for siding with the enemy.

"I'm sorry, Coco. But I do not wish to lie . . ." Comical sobs were heard in the room as she was left alone by everyone, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Coco, you in there? We've been looking for you everywhere!" It was Velvet. And one that Coco decided to tell her woes. The door wasn't so much as gently pulled open than ripped off of its hinges. Coco lunged towards Iris' fellow faunus.

"Bun-bun! Leona and the others are being mean to me again!" She bawled. But Velvet didn't even turn to comfort her leader rather turned to the returned team. So, it was pretty amusing to see Coco call out to Velvet with a shocked expression—as if she was left behind by her only friend.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Velvet said, smiling brightly. "It's been a few weeks since you all left. How was the mission?" Maive walked towards Velvet while holding a paper bag with both hands and gave it to her. "Oh, what's this?"

"Maive got it for you when we were waiting for a bullhead earlier." Iris said without looking at them and continued to prepare her gadgets. "Said something about a gift for you . . ."

"Oh," Velvet opened the bag and was surprised to see what was inside. Eyes wide, she faced Maive with a gleeful expression, "Maive! You shouldn't have! These carrot cakes are from that expensive café, right?" Seeing Maive nod, Velvet couldn't help but glomp at the girl.

"Hey, why does Velvet get a gift and I don't?" Coco, the ever annoying friend, said. No longer crying crocodile tears.

"Don't worry," Leona placated, "We've got everyone souvenirs from our last mission. Not to mention, we got a bit of allowance from being given gifts by the village we protected."

Upon hearing this, Coco went giddy, "Goodie! I'll get Fox and the big guy!" And Coco was gone in an instant.

"You did buy souvenirs for them, right?" Gray asked.

Leona glanced at him in confusion, "No, I thought you . . . did it . . ."

Shaking her head, Iris could only snort in amusement. "Well, who's going to give them the bad news?" In the end, team SLVR were better fighters and bad friends.

**. . .**

It was cold at night—that was a no-brainer. But tonight, it was unusually cold. The cold concrete floor sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't help but shudder. The shattered moon did little to provide him some much needed light as he made his way towards the veranda on the second floor.

Gray's always been having these recurring dreams and it's not showing signs of stopping. Well, it was because he's had these since the day the world decided to fuck with his life. He wouldn't say any of these to his teammates or friends from team CFVY; they'd needlessly worry about him even if they didn't need to. He released a sigh, stepping forward to lean on the stone railings. The stone was cold to his skin—his breath hitched at the bitter cold. It wasn't even winter, how was it so cold?

"Brrr . . . what the hell? Summer just ended and it's freaking cold. Even Atlas wasn't this cold when summer ended." It was a lot colder in Atlas actually. It was probably climate change or some crap like that. He didn't know and he didn't care either. "What am I even doing here?" Moping? Nah. That was more up Fox's alley. He just needed to get away from a nightmare for once _and_ to think about all the mistakes that he had made in the past.

It would've been easy enough if there was something that he can do about these dreams of his. Though, he could probably chalk it up as the effect of going to the headmaster's office. But the human mind was a fickle thing. So, he wouldn't go that far. He may be able to fight with his eyes closed or fight on a swarm of Grimm without any hesitation. But here he was, up and about all because of one little dream. He was strong and weak at the same time.

"I've only been having these dreams lately after I left Atlas and Ein behind." He sighed. Gray's hand went up to his chest where a small bulge was visible. He palmed the small bulge and continued stroking it. It was a necklace that was given to them by their late mother—a memento of sorts. "If that was the case, would the nightmares stop if I meet up with her?" He asked to no one in particular and looked up to the shattered moon as if looking for answers.

"You know, you could just ask for someone to give you advice."

"As much as I want advice on the matter, I don't think it's a good idea to eavesdrop on someone even if it was meant for good intentions, Coco." He turned around to face the girl and wasn't shocked that her sunglasses were still adorned on her head—albeit, hung loosely on the top of her forehead. Without her glasses her small round face and dark brown eyes were open for the world to see—she's actually pretty cute if he completely ignores her attitude. "What are you even doing here?" She forgone her regular outfit in favour of her nightwear—a pair of pyjama pants and a brown tank top with a coffee bean imprint. There were two cups of steaming coffee on both hands.

"What? Can't a girl have some peace of mind when half my room is occupied by two testosterone-filled, muscle brained idiots? Besides, I'm still bummed out that none of you guys got me something." She exclaimed, with a pointed look directed at him.

Gray held up his hands in a placating manner. "Okay, okay." He said, sighing. "You do know if we get caught by anyone, we'll get burned by Goodwitch, right?"

"It'll be fine," She waved him off. "It's past midnight and there's not a soul left awake in Beacon. Besides, I should be asking you the same thing. You were probably awake longer than I was, anyway."

"As if I was the one taking the time to make two of your favourite blend in the middle of the night." Gray gestured to the cups of coffee. "What are you even going to do with two of them?"

"I was going to drink them but since you're here, you might as well keep me company." She said, handing a cup to him. He shrugged and accepted the brew. "So, you got anything to tell me. You never know. I might give good advice for once." She threw a cheeky grin his way but he merely chuckled in response.

"Good advice or not, I'm not risking my health on that." He sipped on the hot beverage she gave him and was surprised that it wasn't coffee. "Cocoa? I thought you loved coffee more than this stuff?"

"Hah! Just because I like coffee doesn't mean I don't like a good cocoa once in a while and I don't drink caffeine at night—it ruins my beauty sleep." She sipped on hers, "Besides, who doesn't like a drink named after you?" She winked at him, but Gray rolled his eyes.

"So, the great Coco Adel is making jokes now. It must be the end of the world if it's like that." He received a light punch for his jibe but didn't receive anything else. "It's been a few weeks ever since we left for that mission; how's the team?"

"Meh, same old, same old. There's really nothing much that I can say about us—only that it can be pretty boring if it was just us. I mean, we have an introverted bunny with few friends that I can count with my fingers, a philosophical giant of a man with nothing to say except proverbs and the like, and then there's the quiet martial artist wannabe with a crush on a ditzy airhead." She went on, "If you're asking how the team is, I think I'm the only one in the team that's actually pretty great at socializing. So, we are royally fucked." Gray huffed, amused at her words.

"Big words for someone that only has her team and mine as her friends."

"Hey! At least, I'm not the one out there looking for fights almost every day of every week!"

"I'm _not_ looking for fights in Beacon. They're the ones who're asking for it." But then Gray perked up as if realizing something. "But I remember a certain someone goading them on about taking me on in a fight." He eyed Coco purposefully and noticed her sweat drop. Oh, he wasn't going to drop that anytime soon.

"W-why don't we move on from that?" Gray eyed her for another moment, "I-I mean you were pretty arrogant b-back when we didn't even know each other . . ." She started to fidget under his gaze. Gray's eyes narrowed even further before snickering. It was interesting how Coco can have changed attitudes in an instant. "What the hell, you jerk!? I was actually worried about myself for a moment there!" She shouted, pushing him with both hands.

"It's just that your reactions are pretty cute, Coco." Wait. Did he actually just say that? When silenced reigned over them, he got a bit worried that he dug himself a grave. He's never gonna live that down, wasn't he? He turned to face her but he noticed her cheeks flushing a bright pink. "Hey, you okay?" He asked suddenly worried about her.

"N-nothing, you asshole . . ." Her voice was nothing short of a mutter. Before he could get a chance to talk to her, she gulps down the last of her cocoa. "I'm going back." In an instant, she was gone from her spot and out of the door.

"What the —?" He had to blink twice to make sure that he just saw Coco run out with the speed that could rival that of Oobleck's. "Damn hyperactive coffee-addicts . . ." Coco wasn't really exclusive in that list.

**. . .**

After being woken up by his partner, Gray groggily sat up from his bed, having slept late because of a late night rendezvous—not that anything happened at all with Coco. There was only one problem, "Leona, why the hell did you wake me up seven in the morning?" It was bad enough that he didn't get that much sleep last night and to wake up before the break of dawn? That was just asking for too much.

"It's the start of a new term." His leader said. "Would it be too much of a pain for you to actually put some effort into turning over a new leaf?" Yeah, it'd be too much of a pain _and_ a waste of effort if she asked him. "I know you said you wanted a peaceful year but that doesn't mean we can slack off on our studies and waste the day." She went on, "As a famous philosopher once said, one who seizes the day will be successful in life."

"You're really starting to sound like Yatsu." He said.

"I'm not trying to," Her face flushed, "Besides; we can't just lie down on our beds while the day is going on. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I lost it on the way to Beacon."

"Then, we'll just have to find it. Along with your manners and timid tongue. Seriously, you were quieter during our first year. What happened to that Gray, I wonder?" She sighed. That was just an exaggeration. He was nowhere timid than what she was thinking about.

"Uh, Leona? I think we can call Gray anything _but_ timid or shy. That's more Velvet's gig than anything at all." Then there came Iris to his rescue. "But Leona, you're pretty spot-on, though. He _was_ a bit quieter before than what he is now."

"Great, now half the team is against me." He threw up his arms and flopped back into his bed, "Let's get back to the point already. Why are we up and about when half of Beacon is probably still asleep?"

"Gray, starting from today and onwards, we are going to be second-years. Lessons will be different than usual with two new classes for Aura manipulation and Dust theory. Not to mention, there'll be more people that we'll have to look after."

He raised one brow. "I don't get it."

"She means that we will have our very own juniors, silly!" Iris exclaimed, now fully cloaked in her combat attire. Yeah, he knows it too.

"So? I don't get why the two of you are so excited about this . . . sure, we'll have the underlings running around and doing our jobs for us. But I still don't see a point."

"You don't get it!?" Iris exclaimed. "There will finally be people who'll not look at us like we're crazy!"

Gray stared at her. "Iris," He said, condescendingly. "Are you really that desperate to get some new friends? Because I thought that we were more than enough for that kind of job." To add insult to injury, Maive patted her partner's head while sucking on a lollipop. Maive really does love her sweets.

It must've been just his imagination but there might've been a tick mark appearing on Iris' forehead. It was comical. "Gray . . ." She let out a growl.

But he was hardly threatened, evident by his wide smile. "Yes, dear Iris?" If it was the Iris from before, then she'd have already sucker-punched him through to the wall. Thankfully, she managed to reign in her temper before she lost control of herself. Instead, she huffed and walked out of the room. It was always fun riling up his teammates

He heard a sigh, "Gray . . ."

"What?" Leona stared at him with a raised brow as if already telling him what to do. Meh, he was already planning to apologize later, anyway. "Yeah, yeah. I'll apologize later. Happy?" Leona smiled and nodded. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Today, we have no classes since they'll be busy with the first-years' initiation. I'll be going to Vale to stock up some much needed Dust for Flare." Her sword was called Flare—it was a weapon that had an engine that heats up the blade to a tremendous degree that it can slice through pretty much everything. Not to mention, with her semblance to control heat and fire, she's like her own sun. "And Fox asked for you, that's one of the reasons why I woke you up."

"Got it. And what about you, Maive? You're not just gonna follow Iris or me around in Beacon; nor are you going to Vale with Leona like last time, are you?" He asked. It's become a habit for Maive to always be with someone in their team, outside a mission. Not that they really cared or whatnot; they still indulged her for it.

She cutely tilted her head to the side, while tapping her chin. "Mrfl gofin vird dio."

"Maive, don't talk with your mouth full." She obediently pulled out her lollipop.

"I'm going with you." Maive said, pointing in his direction.

Gray glanced at her then sighed. There was no point in trying to avoid her. She never really was a fan of crowds. Going with Leona was a no-go. Iris was also nowhere in sight. So that left him as the only viable option. "Alright. I was just about to go and hang out with CFVY, anyway."

"Give my regards to the others. I'll be taking breakfast in Vale since the Dust store I'm visiting will be having a sale."

"Got it. C'mon, Maive, let's get some breakfast and see if CFVY is already awake." Maive followed behind him without saying a word while Leona waved after them. "Though, I have a feeling that Coco has something in store for us."

**. . .**

Jaune could only sigh. It was already shaping up to be a bad day. Firstly, there was the time on the bullhead. He had motion sickness! No one had the right to call him . . . ugh, _vomit boy_! Although, he was able to make friends with the little huntress in red, Ruby. She was cute like one of his little sisters. He wondered if her sister was just as friendly as she was—even if Ruby was a little quirky and awkward than most.

Then, there was Yang—the sister of Ruby—and Weiss—the snow angel. Hah, it was love at first sight. Despite the cold shoulder she was giving him, she was like someone that was sent from the above. He wondered if he was going to meet with her tomorrow. She was the only thing he was actually looking forward to. And Ruby too—can't forget about his first friend in Beacon!

Actually, the vomit thing was the only bad thing that happened to him and the jibes because of that. Now, they were all gathered in the ballroom. Half of which was divided into the boys' side and the girls' side. In the middle of the room was a congregation of groups which have girls in them. Not that he cared.

He was only here for two things: being a huntsman and finding Gray, the mentor of his and first male friend who didn't use him to get close to his sisters—there's a story behind that. Jaune could never guess why he ever left them and his sister, no less. Ein was distraught when she learned that her precious big brother left her at the hands of a family. But she was thankful enough that his family was both hospitable and friendly.

She grew up but she never spent a day checking her scroll if her brother ever called. If there was someone in their family going out to any of the kingdoms, she'd asked them to keep an eye out for her brother. In a sense, she was already part of the family—Gray too. Jaune's parents looked after Ein like one of their own and it was like he had another sister to add to the already large bundle.

And Gray pretty much acted like what a big brother would to him—being a year older and all that.

But when he tried to look for him in the crowds, there was no one that minutely resembled him. Jaune spent half of the speech looking for him in that crowded place and no luck. Was his dad really right about Gray being in Beacon?

He groaned in frustration. Finding Gray was supposed to be easy enough, but as time passes by, it would look like becoming a huntsman is an easier task than that. But there was no worry. It was only the first day. Gray might've been in Vale or away on a mission tonight. That's probably why he couldn't see him today.

Realizing that it was already past twelve in the evening and he was not even near exhausted to go to sleep, Jaune got up from his bedroll and left the ballroom quietly. He wandered aimlessly around the halls of Beacon—only to find himself lost as he turned a corner. Every hallway was eerily similar to the last. The only way to really discern his position was the arrows with labels on them stuck to the walls.

"Oh, this one leads to the veranda. Might as well get some fresh air before going to bed." He said to himself as he started walking towards the balcony. It's also a pretty good idea to map out the area he's going to stay for the next four years. Even if he doesn't find bed by tomorrow morning. If he was lucky, he might have a better look at the entire school and he might have just a chance to sleep peacefully.

As he stepped out of the door leading out to the balcony, he shivered from the cold.

"What the heck? I thought it'd be warmer here in Beacon than Vale."

"Tell me about it . . ." Jaune stood still. He knew that voice. He spent months in agony for having to listen to that voice commanding him to become stronger. It was because of the voice that he was able to enter Beacon with the skillset he has now. "I mean, summer just ended and it became cold of the sudden. It's not like winter is coming or something like that. Or it could've been the cold shoulder the Schnee girl was giving you." But then Jaune's shock turned to exasperation when Gray spoke.

"Gray . . ." Jaune turned around to face him. He's gotta admit, Gray looks a lot older than he used to. He was shocked that Gray laughed, though.

"It's funny how many people take that tone with me." Gray said. "It's almost like it's a thing now and that the balcony's become a very popular place all of the sudden. I wonder why."

"It certainly was like that back home. You always get under the skin of others." He said, smiling towards him and ignoring his last comment. "Why _did_ you leave?" Aaaaand the tension was back. Talk about awkward. Gray regarded him for a moment before sighing.

"It's not like I had any choice in the matter. I wanted to stay—I really do." There was something in his voice that Jaune never thought he'd hear in Gray. Desperation. "But there was something that stopped me from doing so. I . . . have enemies, Jaune. People that would want nothing more than to hurt me and the people I care about. That's why I had to leave. Because I could not risk the lives of you and your family. Even my sister."

"So, you did have a reason." Jaune said. "We thought that you were sick of the life of a normal person and that's why you left. It's a good thing that that isn't the case."

Gray nodded. "How's Ein?"

"She's worried about you, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You should give her a call sometimes." Jaune added, "Ein's probably been through a lot these past years without ever seeing her big brother." He went on, "I just don't see why you would leave her in the care of another family, though. The two of you were always joined at the hip—she was always attached to you and you indulged her for it. You did say that you raised her by yourself." Jaune shrugged. Not really surprised if Gray would be unwilling to say anything. He was stubborn like that.

Imagine his surprise when Gray actually gave out an answer. "I told you that I have enemies, right?" Jaune slowly nodded. "As much as I wanted to stay with Ein or that I wanted her to come with me, there was no telling what would happen to her if I either stayed or left with her. She would've been hurt all the same." Gray walked to his side as he put his arms on the railings, "I _have_ enemies, Jaune. That's not something that I'm willing to risk for my own happiness. They are powerful, more powerful than even your father or most of the huntsman or huntresses here in Beacon. The school doesn't even know it. Hell, my teammates don't know it. This is a personal war on my side, Jaune. And I'm not going to drag anyone else into it."

The silence that followed was tense and thick. Something that even a freaking butter knife could cut through it. "Can you tell me who they are?" He asked, mostly just to break the silence.

"I don't know what you'll get for knowing them. It'd be too dangerous for you to chase after them." Gray reprimanded. "Even I'm having some trouble in dealing with those bastards. I'm not sure of what you can do to them if I can't even beat them myself."

"I-I'm not." Jaune quickly said. "I-I'm not going to look for them. I just want to know what their names are so that I can avoid them."

Gray huffed but didn't say anything to refute his statement. "If it's going to be like that, then I suppose that's a sound reason than anything I've heard." Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, "Listen up. These names will stay between us and I'd like it to stay that way for the rest of our time in Beacon or until I've managed to beat them into submission." He looked up to the sky and stayed silent as if contemplating what to say. "Tyrian Callows—the deranged psychopathic killer—, Adam Taurus—one of the White Fang's best lieutenants—and Zen Viola—the famed assassin in Vacuo. And there's more than just the three of them."

Jaune wasn't sure of what to say. For one, he was surprised that Gray even has enemies and to hear him say that he has was shocking. Gray was one of the kindest . . . okay, maybe not the kindest but he was someone who would make sure that people would never get hurt. Not in his watch.

Secondly, some of those were very dangerous people. Just from hearing the name of Adam Taurus, a lieutenant of the White Fang _and_ one of its more dangerous fighters, brought Jaune to a shudder.

"Now that you know, Jaune. You know what to do when you hear their names." He nodded to let him know he understood. "Good, then let's get you back to bed. You still have initiation tomorrow and I'd hate to see my protégée fail to wake up to it." Gray tapped him on his shoulders and walked back to the doors. Jaune followed, of course, only because he can't trust himself in navigating the halls.

"Hey, there is one other thing . . ." Jaune said.

"What it is?" Gray stated, without looking back.

"How'd you know that Weiss was giving me the cold shoulder?"

". . . Would you believe me if I told you that one of my _friends_ decided that spying on the _competition_ was a good idea?"

**. . .**

In a dark tower surrounded by a dead wasteland, the creatures of Grimm and a dark cesspool of tar, no one had the audacity to speak to the Queen of all Grimm. Not even a death threat from her could make her subordinates mutter a response.

"I see." At the head of the table sat the most powerful being in the world—second only to the gods. She has deathly pale skin, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes was jet black and irises glowed red. A black diamond-shaped marking was placed in the centre of her forehead. She wore a black robe with intricate red markings resembling eyes. "So, our excitable Tyrian has been captured and had been turned in to the authorities?"

"Yes, milady. It is unfortunate that he'd be captured during his search for the spring maiden." Another person, who stood behind her, said. "Young Cinder has already managed to infiltrate Haven Academy with the help of my contact; while the others are still busy with the work you have given them, milady."

"It is of no consequence that Tyrian has been captured but it would not do to not have someone track down the winter maiden." Looking over the edge of the terrace, she turned around to face Arthur Watts. "Have Zen and Tulpen retrieve Tyrian and have him resume his search."

"What of Zen and Tulpen, milady? I believe they are still in the middle of their search for the other maidens."

"Have them delay their search." She said firmly, making Watts freeze. "The spring maiden is of utmost importance than the others. Without the relic of knowledge, we would not be able to find the other relics—especially the relic of creation. I will not be delay by some meddling humans to achieve my goals." She turned back to the Grimm-spawning pool of tar, "Who was it that captured Tyrian, my dear?"

"I do not yet know, but if he was captured with ease then this person will surely be someone that we must be careful of. Someone that is best not fiddled with . . ." There was caution in his tone, but she supposed she could forgive him for the fear he's shown. Tyrian may be a psychopathic killer with screws loose but he was a man with greater skills that could be on par to that of Hazel.

"Discover this person's identity. And report back to me as soon as you are able."

The man bowed deeply, not caring if she saw him or not. "Yes, milady. It will be done." Watts left, leaving Salem to her thoughts.

"Soon, my dear cousin. We shall see each other again."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you might be wondering how this is gonna go but . . . APRIL FOOL'S!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just joking, this is the second chapter of Team SLVR Redux. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews coz seriously, I really need some more advice regarding the story. Just a little bit to keep my head going. **

**And remember when I said that I'd update monthly? Yeah, it'll still be monthly. But it still depends on my mood or something like that. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY! Though, I hope I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"How is Amber, Qrow?" Ozpin's low voice reverberated inside his office. The insistent ticking of gears above echoed in the hollow room at the top of the tower. Amber was critically wounded when she was ambushed in the middle of nowhere in Anima.

[She's stabalized for now . . .] On the table, a small hologram of grizzled man with unnatural red eyes was looking back at Ozpin's eyes. [We don't know for sure what caused this but we'll definitely get to the bottom of it. Well, the doctors will – I'm more of a beat-'em-up type of guy.] Qrow Branwen – one of his agents – said. Aura was a very useful tool when fighting against the Grimm, making the user shield him or her from any type of damage.

But huntsmen and huntresses still need medical treatment every once in a while. However, the critical state in which Amber was in cannot be solve by the current medical era. So, they were doing whatever it takes to keep her alive for now.

Not to mention the fact that she's in a comtase state that it won't be weird if her maiden powers were to transfer to another person, with the power of the season's conditions for transferring. Why did he make such a foolish reason?

[Anyway, the people that did this are still out there somewhere. I was thinking of tracking and hunting them down.] Qrow was always an impulsive person; this was no different.

"No, you will search for the other maidens. Amber – the one who was always on the move – had been compromised – I fear that the other maidens may be the same. If the other maidens have their tracks completely covered that even you are having difficulty finding them, that will be enough for now." The Summer and Winter maidens should be in their homes now, which means that they will be somewhat safe – but safe, nonetheless. The problem lies with the Spring maiden . . .

[Yeah, I get that but we don't even know where and who the Spring maiden ever since she left Mistral. She could be anyone at this point.] Yes, therein lies the problem.

"It is better if we leave the Spring maiden alone for now. I want your focus on the other two maidens until the time where I have other needs for your help."

[How long is this going to take, Oz?] There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Probably because it's been too long ever since he saw his nieces. [I was stuck in some backwater settlement for who knows how long. I haven't have some decent beer in a long while.] Did Ozpin mention that this man was a raging alcoholic?

"Do not worry about a thing, Qrow. If my instincts are right, then the maidens would need to be protected. If not, then I would not have sent you on a worthless search." Though, he would certainly choose the latter.

Though, it could not be heard clearly, Qrow's click of his tongue was more than audible enough to reach Ozpin's ears. [Fine, I'll get to it after this call. Though, I have to ask. What happened to the village I was on standby at?] Oh, yes. There was _that_ after all.

"The situation there has already been taken care of a few days ago."

[Really?] Qrow asked, with surprise evident in his tone. [There was a some kind of attack by Grimm, wasn't there? It was a huge swarm, too . . .]

"Yes, the matter has been resolved for quite some time now . . . by a group of second-year Beacon students." The shock was too much for Qrow that his usual poker face had broken with wide eyes and hanging jaws. "When I call for you to come back, I will introduce you to them. Have a pleasant night, Qrow."

Ah, it's always nice to give people a big surprise at the end.

**. . .**

Gray yawned into his fist from lack of sleep. He was suddenly woken up at seven in the morning when there were no classes yet and not to mention, a cold chill running down his spine every now and then. It was weird. His teammates were pretty excited about the new students that they were trying to see if there were any promising ones for the new school year.

While he was looking forward to it, he wasn't as excited like his two other teammates. "So, what do you think, Leona? You think that there's at least someone that can stand up to our greatness?" Iris asked, but they already knew that there was bound to be someone new to join their ranks. "I think that Pyrrha girl has a chance, don't you think?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Iris." Leona said with a calmness that can only be found in a profound leader. But then, there was the sudden twinkle in her eye that made his eye twitch in annoyance. "Not just a chance, but she may be able to go on head to head with us! I read from articles that she's a four-time regional champion in Mistral! A tournament where anyone can join from teenagers to adults, and she won as a reigning champion for four times in a row!"

"Wow, I've never seen Leona so excited about just one person." Gray said with a hint of grimace on his face. "You must be pretty desperate to have someone face you with equal skill as you, huh?" Raising his brow, he didn't expect to have Leona's attention all of the sudden.

"That's putting it lightly, Gray!" She shouted, drawing almost every attention from passers-by. "We're treated like we're weirdos by others – some even called us monsters at one point. Do you have any idea what it's like to not have someone be your equal in combat!?" He did, actually. But he doesn't want to antagonize Leona more than she already was at the moment. While their leader was rambling on and on about the prospect of a rival finally appearing. As if Leona's and Coco's rivalry was not enough for her.

At the moment, his team was going to get breakfast at the cafeteria. Coco and the others were already there when his team woke up, Iris told them that initiation was being broadcasted in the cafeteria. He didn't know if it was on a whim or a planned decision made by the headmaster, but he probably thought that it'd be entertaining or something.

They weren't even in the cafeteria yet and it was already loud from the upper year students watching. Maybe Ozpin was onto something about broadcasting it.

When they entered the building, there was a large screen attached on the opposite wall. Students ranging from their year to the upper levels were already seated and watching the screen while having breakfast.

Did something like this happen last year, too? Though, Gray didn't really care too much about stuff like this. It was too crowded and noisy for him to bear. But he supposed that something like this was alright every once in a while . . .

"Maive, over here!" Velvet's voice rang over the already-boisterous room; the table they occupied had open spots with them enough for his team to have some room. Gray followed after Leona and the others to the table CFVY occupied.

For a period of one year, they've gotten closer to team CFVY as their only group of friends in their whole year. It was saddening but because of their few numbers, they have gotten closer than most people would.

"Never thought Goodwitch would actually allow this kind of stuff here." Coco's hands were wrapped around her favorite mug filled to the brim with coffee. "I'm more surprised that you decided to come along with the group, Gray." Honestly, he wondered why he even bothered getting up today . . .

"If you have Iris as your wake-up alarm, you'd know that sleeping in is futile. Then again, it might be a good thing for once because of this crap everyday." Seriously, initiation was one of the best experiences that he ever had in Beacon; the most fun, too. "It'll be interesting to see what the headmaster has in mind for initiation today."

"Yeah, for us it was being woken up in the middle of Emerald Forest with nothing but our weapons and then we were suddenly told to get a playing card." Velvet frowned at the memory. "Then, they told us to find a pair for our cards. It was like playing a game of poker." Everyone's faces where scrunched up in annoyance. After their initiation, almost all of them were in a bad mood.

Gray remembered that one. Though for him, it was a fun experience – apart from the fact that he encountered a Grimm that spewed green acid and melted through one of his blades a dozen of times and that he met with a very angry Leona Solaris. That was when he knew that women can be very dangerous and scarier than any Grimm that he faced.

"Let's forget about that for now." Leona had her hand on her face when she said that, probably making her head ache from remembering one of the worst days of her life. "This is those kids' initiation. I just hope that theirs' are worst than ours . . ."

That was less likely to happen since judging from the screen, the initiators were on those newly installed platforms at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. And all of them were prepared for it. But well, Gray didn't care in the slightest. As long as he gets to see Jaune pass, that was more than enough.

"Well, I, for one, hope that for all of them to face a challenge and confront it with a will of steel." Yatsu said whilst looking at the screen. "There is no such thing as a surplus of warriors to rely on in times of need."

"Always looking on the bright side, aren't ya, big guy?" Gray said. "But you aren't wrong there."

**. . .**

After having been nearly impaled by a javelin in mid-air and stuck to a tree for most of his time now, he was actually having a good time. There was this one girl who was talking to Weiss in the locker rooms and – let him just say it – she was gorgeous, someone who was definitely out of his league. Then, there was Pyrrha, one of the prettiest girls that he ever met. He noticed that the weapon pinning him to the tree was hers.

Why'd she throw it anyway? True, he was thankful that _that_ happened because if it didn't, he'd be a crimson splatter on the ground by now. Maybe she was just worried that he didn't have a landing strategy or something like that. But no matter. She was a life-saver, literally.

As he was stuck to a tree, he heard the bushes rustle. "Huh? W-who's there?" There was no voice that answered. Well, not a _humane _voice anyway. Eyes wide, a Beowolf lunged from its hiding spot and jumped up with its hind legs towards Jaune.

Thinking that he no longer had the luxury of waiting, he used his legs as a spring and brought himself up. Hands on the javelin, he pulled it out and jumped off the tree while the Beowolf jumped up.

It missed by a mile. He dropped down and did not expect another one to blindside him. Jaune narrowly dodged a swipe of its claws by ducking. He spun on his heels and stabbed the javelin on its side.

He rolled to the side as the previous Beowolf nearly lopped off his head with one of its bite attacks. Mid-roll, Jaune flipped with his leg outstretched, slamming his heel on top of its head.

The Beowolf hit the ground hard and there was a sickening squelch as the javelin was plunged into its skull. That was easy. But he can't be cocky here. His dad and Gray always did say that just because there was only one or two of them doesn't mean there's a whole pack waiting nearby,

Hence, the reason why he crouched down with that Pyrrha-girl's javelin at the ready. While he wasn't used to using weapons meant for others, doesn't mean he didn't know the basics for them. Gray made sure that he was at least at a proficient level with almost all weapons. There was a time when Gray said he can use any kinds of weapons. A 'jack-of-all-trades, master of none' kind of guy.

The bushes rustled once more. Jaune turned to the source of the sound with the javelin leveled at his head.

But what came out wasn't anything that he expected. Blue eyes met green.

"Oh, hello again!" Pyrrha greeted.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune was skeptic, unsure why the girl was here. Well, it probably was because she stumbled to where he was. He looked at her for a second, then to the weapon. Oh . . . "I believe this is yours." He said, handing the red javelin to her.

She accepted it all with a bright smile. Weird. "And I believe that we're partners now. That was an amazing display earlier. You definitely showed a different tact in regards to combat than the one you showed earlier." It was weird getting the praise of another person who isn't a part of his family and someone from his age group, no less. Jaune sheepishly laughed whilst rubbing the back of this head. "But is there still some slots opened in team Jaune?" She gave him a teasing grin, something he noticed immediately.

"Very funny, Pyrrha." The hint of sarcasm in his tone was enough to send the girl laughing.

"Still, I would very much like to join team Jaune. If that is alright with you, of course." She smiled at him, making Jaune a little happy inside.

"T-thanks." Despite being trained for combat – all of which were crammed into a three-year hellish training –he was still the same bumbling loveable dork.

"No problem." And to think his partner would be someone so kind and great. It looks like life has finally looked up for Jaune. This couldn't get any better.

**. . .**

Initiation was a success – more or less; with the passers being seventy percent less than the ones that was seen the day before. Leona wasn't surprised to see Pyrrha Nikos pass with flying colors during initiation. Though, she was more astonished about her partner, Jaune Arc, being quite skilled as well.

She could remember well how Gray kept smirking when the blonde fellow became leader of Team JNPR instead of Nikos. But it was a decision made by the headmaster; Leona wouldn't know what was going on inside his head most of the time.

But the morning event was finished before lunch and the team grouping ceremony finished without a hitch. And classes weren't still due till next week so they had a lot of time to get acquainted with the new first years. But first, the newcomers had to rest and she still had to report back to Ozpin regarding the mission in a settlement near Mistral.

"We gonna go up to see Ozpin now?" Her partner said from her side. "You waited for two days before going to see him; do you think he won't mind?"

Leona rolled her eyes, "I've called ahead of time that we needed a little bit of rest before reporting our mission. We deserved that much after stopping a full-on invasion on a settlement." It was a small village on the outskirts of a port town on the eastern coast of Anima. All of the huntsmen and huntresses were busy with their own duties that none of them could make it to the village.

There was supposed to be a huntsmen stationed in that village but he was called back for an emergency.

Thankfully, her team was inside the port town that it only took a bullhead ride to the settlement – and they were just in the nick of time before the invasion could've begun. The people in that village had to be loaded into the bullhead a few at a time before being to overloaded.

The transfer would take a couple of minutes and her team had to protect the bullhead and the villagers from any Grimm that would charge at them. It was only fortunate enough that it was their team that was chosen instead on any team that weren't too experienced fighting Grimm yet.

The battle between the Grimm and her team razed the village to the ground with Gray always keeping an eye on them. He'd skewer anything that would come twenty feet from them, using his semblance – Weaponsmith; the semblance to create any bladed or blunt weapons he could think of.

After all the villagers were loaded and safe, team SLVR finally went all out. And they all finished within a record time of ten minutes and sixteen seconds.

And they wonder why people often call them monsters . . .

She didn't know when they got into the lift leading to Ozpin's office but it only took her a moment to regain her bearings when Gray nudged her with his elbow to her sides.

"Tell me again why I'm coming with you to the headmaster." Gray said in annoyance.

"Because you told me that you'd accompany me to report our mission on our boat ride to Vale." She said. "Besides, you promised, remember? And I've already told Ozpin that I'd bring you to help me recall small details regarding the mission and he already said yes . . ."

With a sigh, Gray turned to her. "Yeah, I do. It's just . . ." A pause. "Fine, I'll put up with this for now – just because I promised you. It's just too much effort if you ask me." Actually, what he said was true. Usually, they could've just passed on the report through Professor Goodwitch but Ozpin specifically said to have the details of the mission passed on by person.

It was weird, but it's better to just get it over with than to think to hardly on stuff that hardly matters.

The doors opened to reveal Ozpin's office. There wasn't much other than the bare necessities including the large clockwork above them. Goodwitch was nowhere to be seen – probably keeping the new first years in line. Neither was Ozpin but one large figure was in front of the desk.

"Well, if it isn't two of my best students! A very good morning to the both of you." Professor Port was one of the few teachers in Beacon and probably the most popular of them all – well, infamous. He's known to make his students fall asleep even the most studious of them all.

Leona fell victim to his stories on the first day of their classes.

"I've heard of the last mission that you have went on, and have I never before seen a horde of Grimm wiped out so quickly. It was truly a sight to see, four of my students battling wave after wave of those monsters." He wiped away a stray tear that flowed down to his cheeks, though, she didn't know how he thought of the situation as emotional enough to actually shed a tear. "How nostalgic that is, I remember the times when my team would look to me for orders when we were about to be surrounded by Grimm. I'd say, 'Hold the line, and push those bastards back!'. With my valor, my team and trusty Blunderbuss, we pushed back the horde by sunrise and brought about a short peace. However, the peace was broken as a massive Goliath trampled through the trees and crushed the approaching Grimm with its underfoot. And then, . . ." While he can make a story sound interesting enough, it wasn't quite taken to her taste.

A quick glance at Gray and she saw that his focus was on something else and neither on Port or his voice. Professor Port's voice seemed to drone on for forever until the lifts rang.

Ozpin walked into the room with an enigmatic presence, one that she was still not used to. She saw Gray's eyes harden upon his appearance but it receded back in an instant. Before she could get a chance to question him, Ozpin spoke. "Miss Solaris and Mr Licorice, you are earlier than I expected." He said as he sipped from his cup of coffee. "Peter, as well, earlier than usual. I suppose having your students excel in their particular field would make their teacher excited."

"Of course, I would be. No teacher would want to fail their students." He said, but there was a pause in the end. "Though, I cannot say the same with Glynda. She seems to strict with the students nowadays, compared to how she treated them the previous years."

Ozpin smiled at the thought, "Glynda _has _gone through quite a lot during the past year. It wouldn't be too farfetched to say that she had enough of the students' shenanigans. Though, I assure you that she still takes her job seriously, regardless of the hardheadedness of her students." He looked at them as he said those. And suddenly, she felt embarrassed enough to look away from his gaze.

Her team and Coco's were one of the few _hardheaded _students that Goodwitch had to personally discipline them for their . . . well, mischiefs.

"Moving on to different matters, I believe I called the two of you here to give us a detailed report from last month's excursion." Ozpin sat behind his desk with his eyes trained onto her and Gray. "The mission was to evacuate the villagers from the settlement, but why is it that your team stayed behind even when all the villagers were safe and sound? I want to hear your end of the story from the beginning."

Her mind snapped back to the moment that the villagers were amassing towards the center of the settlement. "We were notified that a large horde of Grimm were headed towards an isolated settlement on the west coast of Anima. The bullhead took us there in a matter of minutes but we could already see hundreds of Grimm charging towards the village." She turned to her left and looked up to Gray. "When the Grimm were nearing the settlement, Gray jumped down immediately to try to stall them. Of course, he did so while informing me."

"I had to do what I had to do, sir." Gray said back. "We didn't have time for the bullhead to take us to the landing zone; the Grimm would have ripped the civilians to shreds if we were even a few minutes late."

"I am not judging your actions to be wrong, Mr Licorice. In fact, I admire your determination and courage to face such dangers. However, placing yourself into such a predicament would lead to undesirable outcomes if everything was not done right. That is one of the reasons why I placed all of my students into teams – for them to be coordinated in situations such as this." Seeing Gray only nod and closing his eyes made Leona a little bit uncomfortable with his lack of respect to authority. "Please continue, Miss Solaris."

After Gray jumped off the bullhead, Leona told the pilot to hover at least 10 meters above ground so that they could jump down as well. What she didn't tell Ozpin was that Gray jumped off a good 50 meters in height from the bullhead and towards the ground – and that wasn't counting the massive horde of Grimm down below. The villagers were told to gather at the open field where the bullhead will land.

The details had Ozpin wondering in silence, enough to unnerve Leona. The mission wasn't really that hard, nor was it any challenging to them. She told Ozpin that they only stayed because if the horde was left alone, then there was a chance that another village or town would fall victim to the horde.

There was also the possibility that the swarm would grow larger than it already was.

"I see where you are coming from, Miss Solaris." He said. "And I commend you and your team for taking such a risk and accomplishing it without any casualties."

"Just doing what we do best, professor." She chirped finally glad that it was over. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, I will have to speak with Peter regarding his classes next week. The two of you are dismissed." With a word of farewell, they headed towards the lifts. "Oh, and Mr Licorice . . ." The two of them stopped.

"Professor?" Gray asked with an inquisitive eye. "Was there something else?"

"It's nothing too serious but a previous student of mine called a few days ago and he wanted to know how you have been. He said that if ever I would see you, I'd tell you."

"Who was it, sir?"

"Jeremiah Arc."

**. . .**

Vale had four seasons; spring, summer, fall and winter. The place had different types of weather as well – sometimes it was cloudy, rainy or even snowing in the middle of Autumn. It was the most ideal places in Remnant to live in.

That was why Vacuo was such a harsher place to live in. Everyday, when the sun was up, it was scorching hot – hotter than any summer in the world. In the evening, it was almost as cold as winter. The harsher environment in Vacuo made its people a lot more tougher than most kingdoms, apart from Atlas.

A sandstorm was ripping through the sea of sand. No one would think twice of passing through the rugged storm, they would be pelted with sand from every direction. Not to mention the different types of Grimm that lurks within the sand. There were Lurkers – a worm-like Grimm that tunnels through any terrain. Sandsharks – fish-like Grimm that swims only in sand – these creatures have huge and strong jaws that can tear a man in half.

To put it into simple terms, traveling in Vacuo unprepared could lead to a fatal death.

However, a single person was wandering across the sands as if it was nothing more than an afternoon stroll. He was wearing full clothing suited for trekking long distances across deserts – an intricately adorned scabbard of a long sword was attached to his hip. However, it was not the clothes that made it easier for him to travel; there was also a thin layer of transparent hardened ice surrounding him. It protected him from the high winds and the sand.

There was a loud rumble beneath his feet and out came a large Lurker – standing more than forty feet in height. It might even be longer beneath the sand.

The mouth of the worm opened and revealed thousands of razor-like teeth. The Grimm dived with its mouth wide open, ready to gulp down the poor individual. Though, a person traveling in full equipment with a sword and a suspicious covering of ice surrounding him was more than enough to make even the bravest of men think twice before lunging forward to strike.

As worm descended on his form, the man gently lifted his arm and out came from the ground a fifty meter plunging into the Lurker. Black Grimm blood seeped out into the ice dyeing it in black. Blades made in ice instantly formed in midair, floating around him. And as if the blades have a mind of their own, they soared and ripped the Lurker to shreds before it could even dissolve into nothingness.

The man sighed in boredom, "After wandering this godforsaken place, this is all that it's got for a champion? No wonder the mistress left the governing of this section to _him_." The voice sounded surprisingly younger. "But after being beaten by my brother, I suppose the management of this place have gone into disarray after losing its manager. You disappoint me, Callows . . ." Nonetheless, the man continued his trek towards the kingdom of Vacuo.

There was another loud rumble below, but he paid it no mind. After a moment, dozens of Lurkers, larger than the one before, erupted from the sand.

Later that day, locals of the area reported to the authorities of a huge unnatural ice flower in the middle of the desert.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**See ya next time!**

**(PS: Sorry about it being too short. ;P)**

**(PSS: I don't usually use emoticons but there are times when I'm in the mood for it.)**


End file.
